Anzu
by Mistress Ahiru
Summary: Anzu was transfered back to ancient Egypt while grieving over the pharoahs return home. How come she was crowned his personal dancer in the past!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Anzu

Summary: Atem is going back to his own time but anzu fllows him accidently.. How did she end up as his personal dancer?

Pairing: Anzu/Atem

Seto/Kisara

Joey/Mai

Yugi/Tohru(OC)

Tristan/Mina(OC)

Kaiba/Serenity

Story start:

_~Deep in my soul~_

"Yami are yo_u leav_ing for good?" Tristan asked his brown eyes holding sorrow. Yami turned and nodded at him.

"Pharoah." Yugi whispered his eyes clouded with tears, that threated to fall.

_~The love so strong~_

"We're gonna miss ya buddy." Joey said his chocolate brown eyes filled with joy yet sorrow.

"Pharoah, you can't leave us. What about us and our friends? How can you leave us behind?! I know we have yugi and he loves us but what about you?" I cried ou. Joey looked at me and shook his head.

_~It takes control~_

The pharoah we came to know turned around and took off the cartouch that i had given him and he tossed it to me.

"Keep it until you see me again Anzu-chan." he smiled and walked through the dorr to the spirit world.

_~Now we both know~_

The doors closed and i fell to my knees crying out in anguish. Seto kaiba walked up to me and i couldnt help but cry harder. He put a hand on my shoulder and laid my head on his chest. His arms enveloped me in a brotherly hug.

_~The secrets bared~_

"Big brother." i sobbed into his shirt and he just embraced me harder. I was shaking but i couldnt help it.

"I know zu-chan I know how much you loved him." That news didnt seem to surprise anyone as much as i thought it would.

_~The feelings showed~_

I let him go as the tears kept slidingdown my face.

"Seto the tears just wont stop." I spoke in a soft voices still shaken with sadness. So many tears kept sliding down my face.

"Falling in love, getting upset, crying and laughing maybe those are the feelings that you blessed with. Go on dance for your prince." Mai spoke as she looked at me.

_~Driven far apart~_

I couldnt help but nod I wanted to dance for him maybe now I could. I didnt have my pointe shoes but I could dance for him at least to show that I did love him.

"Yes." I spoke in a small voice. I stood up as I opened my eyes and smiled. I felt like I could see the pharoah, his spirit was gone away to Egypt but I felt him. I lifted my hands and twirled them, then let them down asking him to dance.

_~I make a wish~_

I stepped twice before i leapt very high over the tomb. If you can hea me pharoah i love you my king. As i leapt i bent backwards and landed safely. i stood on pointe spinning across the tomb in sadness. I stopped enough for my legs to shake as I lifted my hands up. I dropped to my knees my arms still waving in sadness.

_~On a shooting star~_

I lifted my head and tears began to pool at my eyes. I couldnt remember the last time i felt this much saddness. I was bent backwards knees on my as my arms were thrown backwards. I swept my arms forward as i did my body My right leg was bent and my left leg was laid down, still bent. My right leg extented forward as I laid dowm on it my arms twirling around my feet. My head laid on my leg as well. I felt a bright light and i looked up to see a gold light coming from the tomb.

"Pharoah?" I spoke, i felt like i saw him. He felt so close. Next, I knew I was falling.

_~my only love~_

* * *

How did you like it?

I know its short, Its short for a reason so i can update faster!

YAY!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Anzu

Summary: Atem is going back to his own time but Anzu follows him accidentally.. How did she end up as his personal dancer?

Pairing: Anzu/Atem

Seto/Kisara

Joey/Mai

Yugi/Tohru(OC)

Tristan/Mina(OC)

Kaiba/Serenity

Last time:

"Pharaoh?" I spoke, I felt like I saw him. He felt so close. Next, I knew I was falling.

_~my only love~_

Story Start:

I was engulfed in a blinding light as I shot down to a palace looking place. I opened my blue eyes and got a good look at this place. I kept looking at familiar faces, Seto Kaiba, Ishizu, and Marick. Where am I? What is this place? Who's in charge? I kept screaming that in my head. I turned around and saw the pharaoh.

"Pharaoh." He looked at me with eyes I have never seen before.

"Yes Teana." He spoke. I couldn't believe it, that wasn't my name and he didn't remember me. Might as well play along.

"What is it that you have called me to do my king." It felt weird addressing him so formally, like he was above me, superior even.

"You have been picked to be my personal dancer." He spoke in a deep voice that rivaled all. His voice filled with superiority and confidence.

"Yes thank you its an honor." I spoke as I curtsied. I looked at him and he smirked at m. He motioned for me to walk to him so I did. When I stepped to him, my head was down, never look the pharaoh in the eyes.

"Look up." He commanded. His wish was my command.

"Teana." He grabbed my chin and turned my head inspecting my face. He gazed on the scar I had gotten when I got into a fight, it was shaped like a lightning bolt. I looked at him as he spoke to his advisors in Arabic.

"Pharaoh I can take care of the cut if you like." a young purple headed girl spoke.

"Ah Luna come in my dear." He spoke. I saw that his eyes had soften. She was gorgeous with emerald green eyes. She wore a formal Egyptian dress that hugged her body. She had a golden sash with a pair of golden Pointe shoes.

"Thank you I would like to heal her." she told him. He looked at her with curiosity and he smiled.

"Come my daughter." I heard this and felt my heart shatter. Who's her mother? Who is the pharaohs wife? The girl walked up to him and smiled, she pulled at a ribbon and tied up her hair in a ponytail. She walked up to me and took my face in her hand as well.

"Koten Sishun I accept." She kissed me on the cheek where the scar was. When she stepped back the scar was gone. I felt my cheek and sure enough it had disappeared.

"Its gone." I felt astonished. I stepped to her and hugged her.

"Thank you so much!" I laughed. This scar had bothered me so much. I was insecure about it all through high school. I felt something behind me and saw Shadi and his expressionless face.

"Your welcome Teana, I don't know where you got it but I assure you that its gone for good." she told me, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Teana!" the pharaoh boomed. I turned to look at him smiling, my eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Yes pharaoh?" I spoke smiling.

"I need you to meet me in my chambers. I wish to discuss something with you." he whispered in my ear. I just smiled and nodded.

"It's whatever my pharaoh wishes." I bowed and then walked out the door following Luna to where I would be staying. I looked back to see the doors close behind me.

"Shadi search her mind, find out what is ailing her. She is not our Teana I know that is certain." The pharaoh whispered. Shadi nodded and held up the millennium key calling on its sacred powers. I turned as I felt my mind being probed. I stopped moving all together. I entered the confines of my own mind, when I looked up I was looking at my other self through a mirror.

"Who are you?" I asked

"I am you and you are also me." she spoke in a kind and calm voice.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"Shadi is here to probe you of your secrets." She told me.

"That is correct Ms. Anzu." He told me. I turned around and looked at him.

"Why have you invaded my mind." I asked fiercely.

*End Chapter 2*

Ah I typed that all this morning be proud of me. I had early release so I am at the library updating I do not have internet so I might have people updating for me. LOL I hoped you enjoyed the chapter as well more to come next time

_We have intruders in Egypt._

_Pharaoh shall we go. _

Its not as good the third chapter because it leads up to something BIG!!!!!!

See ya

Tohru


End file.
